Harry Potter and the Beautiful Mârimtudâda
by Sdoinks
Summary: What happens when a beautiful girl moves into 7 Privet Drive and becomes Harry's neighbor? Love at first site? Well... duh! Anyone who doesn't think so obviously hasn't read enough Mary Sues yet. Rated 'R' for future chapters.
1. Geranium Roots

**A/N - HeeHee... :)**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, the sun was shining gently on the world, and Mârimtudâda Vulturedumplings-MacGonagle was on her knees in the dirt outside of #7 Privet Drive, Little Winging. Her home. Well, rather, her _/new/_ home, as she had just moved in today and was now busy planting some flowers to make it look homier.

As she bent over, inserting the flower roots into the pre-dug holes, she heard shouting in the distance, a few houses away. Something that sounded like "freak!" and then "not" and then - "magic"? Rim shook her head. Interesting neighbors she had, indeed! But she quickly straightened when she saw a person rush out of #4, the house next door to hers, and her mouth dropped open...

The person whose rushed exit she had just witnessed was a boy - an absolutely gorgeous boy. His raven-black hair was rakishly unruly, and his bottle-green eyes had an arresting depth to them that would rivet even the most causal observer. Half-planted earthy flower bulb forgotten, Rim found herself unable to look away as the boy made his way along the street, until he rounded a bend in the road and was out of sight. Shaking her head dazedly, she turned her eyes back to her plants, but didn't really see them - her mind was still with the boy and his enchanting eyes.

Rim knelt over her plants again, caressing their roots and gently placing them into the soil. As she fingered the long, fibrous strands, she visualized the young, startling boy lying naked in front of her, his firm white, soft, body half-covered in the brown earth. She began to stroke a particularly large root, gripping it viciously, stroking up and down in long, smooth, powerful motions. She felt a hot burning feeling in her vagina, and moaned softly in pleasure, her hand continuing to grope the fist-thick, long, flesh-colored tentacle.

She was startled out of her dazed activities by an inquiry coming from somewhere behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She spun around, and, to her intense embarrassment, it was that boy with the beautiful eyes. She blushed several shades of red as she groped desperately for a reply, still acutely conscious of the burning need in her vagina. She couldn't come up with anything more convincing than a mumbled "nothing".

"Uh-huh", The boy drawled. "Nothing..."

Rim winced at his skeptical tone. She stood up hastily, hoping that the boy wouldn't question her further. "Umm.. hi! My name is Mârimtudâda Vulturedumplings-McGonagle. What's _/your/_ name?"

The Mysterious Stranger looked at her piercingly, but then shrugged and answered. "I'm Potter, Harry Potter."

Rim gasped. "You're THE Harry Potter?"

The Stranger Who Lived Next Door grinned. "Uh.. yeah?" But then he realized that if she was muggle, how could she have recognized him? "Wait - how'd you know who I was?" he asked, curiously.

"Harry, _/every/_ wizard know your name. I would have thought you'd be used to it by now," Rim said excitedly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry replied. "I just didn't think you'd be a witch. We don't have many wizards or witches living around this place."

Rim nodded. "We - my brother and I - just moved here. We used to live in the Hogsmeade area, but we can't afford a place there anymore."

It was Harry's turn to nod. After a short pause, Harry again brought up the Dreaded Question. "So tell me... what _/were/_ you doing when I arrived?"

Rim winced again, seeming startled, but was really concentrating on the burning feeling below her waist.

"Uh, well, you see..." she stuttered.

Harry decided to 'help' her out. "When I looked, it seemed as if you were.. fondling? that plant root." he said. "But what exactly where you doing?"

Rim took a few minutes to think, and then answered. "Do you know a lot about raising plants?" she asked.

"Uh.. no," Harry replied.

"Well, you see..." Rim stammered, blushing. "The root I'm planting now... it's a geranium bulb. And... err... my friend, Aubrey, she once told me that they grow best if you sort of massage them before you plant. So that's what I was doing - giving it a good massage. It's supposed to do something ... like promoting even distribution of sugar? Yeah, that must be it..."

Harry gave another skeptical "uh-huh".

Rim stared at him, flustered. "No, I'm serious! It does! Aubrey was always great at herbology, she knows what she's talking about!"

Harry just raised his eyebrows at her. "Come on, what were you _/really/_ doing? From the noises you were making, I'd almost think that..." Harry stopped, trying to find the right phrase. "Well, I, umm, err, well..."


	2. Constipation and a phone call

**A/N: Heeheehee... Hey, this chappie's longer!  
**

Harry stopped, trying to find the right phrase. "Well, I, umm, err, well..."

Rim was curious. "What did you think I was doing?"

Harry screwed his beautiful! eyes shut and said quickly "Iwasafraidyouwereconstipated!"

"What?"

"I. was. afraid. you. were. constipated." Harry enunciated clearly, blushing.

Rim was so relieved, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, you dear, sweet, innocent, boy! I wasn't constipated! I was actually. Whoops."

Now Harry was curious. "Sooo... what was it exactly that you were doing?"

"I _/told/_ you! I was planting my geranium roots properly! I know that giving a root a massage sounds like a retarded thing to do, but honestly! That's what Aubrey said!"

Harry still looked disbelieving.

Rim was fidgeting with the root nervously. "Look, let's just drop this topic. We're not getting anywhere. So... you go to Hogwarts? I was home schooled by my parents for my first six years, but..." She cleared her throat and looked away. "Well, I'll be going to Hogwarts now. I was actually made head-girl. I don't know how Dumbledore knows I'm any good... must have gotten hold of my schoolwork somehow."

Harry smiled kindly. "Going to Hogwarts? Oh, that's exciting! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun there." he started to gush about how much fun he had in Hogwarts, his beautiful deep emerald eyes shining excitedly. Rim looked at Harry, losing herself in the beautiful deep wells of his eyes, drowning herself in his wonderful melodic voice...

Suddenly, she jumped as something touched her hair.

"ACK! Leave my hair alone, you beast! It took me an hour to gel it right this morning!" she screeched, thinking that some bug or animal had jumped onto her hair.

But when she turned around, and smacked the thing on her hair - hard - she realized that it had been a human hand. Harry's hand.

Suddenly scared, she raised her eyes to his face, and was shocked to see that he was looking at her with smoldering, lust-filled eyes.

"Harry..."

"Rim," he said, caressing her hair, "tell me what you were /really/  
doing when I came."

Looking into his beautiful orbs, she couldn't lie. "I was... I was… I was imagining that you were in front of me. See, I was just like," she blushed. "I imagined that it was you, and I was stroking you, and you loved me, and we were gonna-" she broke off at the expression on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her and gagged. "You WHAT?"

Rim freaked out. "OMG! I just told you that -" She said, but Harry cut her off.

"You were thinking of having sex with /_me_?"

Rim stuttered incoherently. "I... uh... well..."

Harry just looked at her, eyes wide and brow furrowed.

"Um... no, not really, you see..."

Pause.

"Um." Rim looked around wildly, searching for something plausible to tell him, when a miracle saved her from this embarrassing moment: her cell-phone rang.

Rim jumped up, dug into her pocket, and took out her pretty pink cell-phone.

"Hi? Who's this?" She asked.

A stern female voice answered. "This is Professor MacGonagle, from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I please speak to Mr. Potter?"

Rim was surprised. "OK, like, sure! No prob!" she answered, and handed the phone to Harry.

Harry took the phone, put it to his ear, and started talking. "Hello?" he asked.

The voice answered, and Rim found that she could hear it... "This is Professor MacGonagle from Hogwarts. I'd like to tell you that...

the Headmaster and I have thought about it, and have decided to name you head-boy. This will be a great responsibility, as well as an opportunity to work in close partnership with a fellow student. I have sent your badge by owl a few minutes ago, but I deemed it necessary to call you so as to say that I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and your fellow head-girl will be a transfer-student from the _Academia Volshebstvo_, the sister school to Hogwarts, located in Russia. Her name is – "

Harry interrupted, turning to Rim. "Rim! You've been chosen! For head girl! That means we're going to have a common room to our… selves." He suddenly stopped, and spoke into the phone again.

"Uh… professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Professor MacGonagle asked.

"Does that mean that we... share dormitories as well?"

"Mr. Potter! For heaven's sake! No!"

"But we /_do_/ share a common room, right?"

"Yes", MacGonagle 'humph'ed. "Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry heard the click of the phone being hung up, and turned back to Rim, handing her the phone.

Rim looked a bit puzzled. "How the blazes does MacGonagle know how to use a cell-phone! I know her, she's my aunt - she has this ridiculous Muggle-stuff-phobia. She'd never willingly pick up a phone!"

Harry looked somewhere between amused and curious. "That's a good point!" he exclaimed. "Maybe there's some sort of magic thingy that allows you to communicate with muggle stuff like cell phones?"

Rim frowned, thinking. "Maybe! Hmmm…. Oh, right! I remember reading about it in "_Hogwarts, a History"_! It's called a telemagus-inter-connective-kit, or TICK for short. Basically, it's a muggle machine that allows you to communicate with muggle devices."

Harry looked impressed. "Tick, huh?"

"Yup!"

"That's pretty cool…" Harry trailed off. "Err, Rim?"

"Yes?"

"Uh. Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I had this strange dream last night, and I dreamed…


	3. Hippogriffs and a Nightmare Come True

**A/N: Heeheeheehee! **

"I... uh... I dreamed this really weird dream about a hippogriff invading the head common room. It was actually quite scary! It looked rabid or something... yeah. Well, this was one of the premonition sort of dreams, where you're sure they'll come true. I'm just telling you so you can be careful, alright?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He knew how ridiculous all this sounded, but he had to say it anyways. The hippogriff had sort of scared him, and as Rim would also be living in the Head Quarters, she had a right to know of the danger that awaited her. Before Rim could get over her surprise at his words and reply, Harry mumbled a quick "goodbye" and jogged in the direction of #4.

Rim stood still, wondering what _/that/_ was about. Hippogriff? What hippogriff? Why would a _/hippogriff/_ attack _/her/_, Mârimtudâda Vulturedumplings-MacGonagle, niece of Minerva MacGonagle no less! Then, she called out – "Harry! Wait!"

Harry turned back, and Rim was surprised to see that his cheeks and ears were flushed.

"Hey, Harry!" she called again.

Harry turned around and began walking slowly to Rim's direction, and Rim noticed with pleasure that the back of his neck was a pale pink as well.

'Mmmm…' she thought, drooling slightly.

* * *

As the drool descended on her shoulder, she suddenly opened her eyes wide to discover that she was inside, in a dark, unfamiliar room.

'Huh?' she thought. Just then, another drop of liquid descended onto her shoulder, and Rim realized that it was rain falling through the ceiling.

"What happened?" she called out quaveringly. "Harry? Are you there?"

But she only heard the quiet thump of a drop of water, falling once again on her shoulder.

Annoyed, she moved to brush the droplet of water off, but to her dismay she discovered that her hands were bound.

She panicked. Everything was dark, she couldn't move, and drop after drop of water fell on her shoulder.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't even scream, because of the gag in her mouth.

Rim tried to scream anyway, but all that came out was a hoarse croak. As she continued wiggling, trying to get away from the unrelenting drop of water, she heard a noise and suddenly stopped. Footsteps were walking up to her… coming closer… almost there…

"Mwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyy!" she croaked, trying to scream for help.

The steps came closer, and suddenly the light was flipped on. Rim looked up in surprise, eyes watering from the bright light, and was shocked to see an evil, sadistic, twisted face – the face of…

Her evil brother, Goobert.

"Why, hello, Maritum!" He said evilly. He looked evilly, talked evilly and smiled evilly. And lived evilly.

"Have you ever heard of water torture? I'm_ /sure/_ you have... well, consider yourself lucky! You'll be experiencing it first-hand over the next week or so! I'm sure not many in our day of age have that _/privilege/_..."

Cackling evilly, he gave her a goodbye punch in the collarbone and shut the door of the closet where she was stored, leaving her in complete darkness once more.

Panic.

Panic, panic, panic.

She was going to be driven insane by being /dripped/ on!

* * *

It took Rim - or Maritum, or Tud, as her evil brother evilly called her - almost five minutes to calm herself enough to try to think of a plan to escape.

'Hmm...' she pondered. 'Perhaps there's something I can do to rescue myself. Maybe if I croak loudly enough, Janiviolamarie and Allegregorliphian, my parents, will rescue me. But no... they don't care about me. They never did. They might not even notice that I'm gone!'

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered how cruelly her cruel parents treated her. In fact, every time they were around her, they looked cruelly, talked cruelly, and smiled cruelly. And lived cruelly. But they were only cruel when they were around their beautiful daughter - Janiviolamarie because her cruel nature was cruelly jealous of her daughter's beauty, and Allegregorliphian because his cruel mind cruelly thought of cruel ways to make his daughter cruelly miserable so his cruel nature would be cruelly satisfied.

Rim sniffed. And sniffled. And then started to cry, but soon stopped because she couldn't cry and breathe at the same time in a lying position.

As she lay on the hard floor and bemoaned her fate, she heard an evil knock on the door and saw with fear that her evil brother, Goobert, had entered.

Goobert looked positively furious. In his hands, he held Rim's pet owl, Namistory.

"Maritum," he said, "I will give you a choice."

'An /evil/ choice', Rim commented to herself.

Goobert grinned sinisterly. "Option number one is..."

'Yes?' thought Rim. 'Spit it out already!' But she dared not say it out loud.

"... you watch me kill Namistory. You can watch while I first tear her wings off, one by one, then slowly pluck all her feathers, etc."

Rim felt queasy.

"Option number two is...

**A/N: To be continued...**


	4. Goobert Goobert Goobert

**A/N: Heeheeheeheehee! **

"You give up /all/ relationships with that /freak/ kid who lives down the street. I claimed your virginity, Tud, and nobody is going to take you away from me."

Rim opened her mouth to gape at him, but realized she was unable to.

"Well, Tud? What do you choose?"

He stood, waiting, with an evil smile on his face.

Rim attempted to let her evil brother know that she was unable to talk, but he ignored her faint wiggles.

"Nothing? Can't decide?" he smiled evilly. "I guess I'll just do both, then."

And with an evil frown on his face, he evilly grabbed Namistory, clutched at the poor owl's wing, and tore it off.

Rim screamed. Well, she would have if she wasn't gagged, but as she was, she didn't, but she /did/ close her eyes.

Goobert smiled evilly. "Take a look at your little fwend, Tud! Do you like what you see? Should I tear its head off next?"

But when he pried Rim's eyes open, she saw that there was no blood. In fact, all that was coming out of her beloved owl's body was fluff. White fluff.

FLUFF! Rim began to think that the Chinese water torture was definitely working. There was no question now that she wasn't insane. Or… wait. Was there?

She glanced up at Goobert, who was still immersed in the fascinating recreational activity of 'torturing your sister's owl'. He didn't appear to notice the fact that fluff was flying everywhere, that there was no blood, and that the owl didn't seem to be resisting to being tortured.

'It must be a dummy', she thought. 'But we don't /own/ any stuffed owls! Where could it have come from?'

Just then, she noticed that the flying pieces of fluff were spelling out a message in the air...

Rim blinked. And blinked again. She then squinted to try to discern the fuzzy letters, (No pun intended!) but quickly snapped her eyes back open as Goobert swung his fist at her stomach.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!' Rim gasped, trying to breathe. But Goobert leaned in closer until his mouth was inches from Rim's ear.

"Did you enjoy that? Do you want to do that again?" he whispered seductively, and then, grinning evilly at the shriek caused by his actions, leaned in and nibbled at her ear.

Had she not been gagged, Rim would have screamed. On second thought, she wouldn't have - she would have been busy throwing up. But because she /was/ gagged, she kept her reactions in check, not wanting to choke and die. Goobert's warm breath fanned her neck as he brushed a runaway lock of hair behind her ear in what could have been mistaken for a gentle gesture.

However, he quickly corrected all you deluded readers out there by grinning sinisterly and grabbing Rim's bound wrists in a bruising grip. As he dragged her out of the closet he said, "It would be more... /convenient/ if we continue upstairs, don't you think?"

Rim clenched her teeth shut and closed her eyes, attempting to whimper. The whimper soon turned into a sharp scream as Goobert, pleased with the sound, tugged harder on her wrist. Tears leaked out of the corners of Rim's eyes as she attempted to resist, but she was soon lying in the middle of Goobert's large silk-covered bed.

Her 'brother' looked at her greedily, licking his lips. Then, sharply, he grabbed the gag and tore it out of her mouth, eliciting another sharp cry from Rim.

"Goo... please..."

Goobert growled savagely, baring his teeth. Rim lay on the bed beneath him limply, like a rag-doll. She knew that struggling would only anger Goobert further. She tried to detach her mind, as she had done so often.

She found herself thinking back to the message of owl feathers that she had never gotten a chance to read. She remembered vaguely that the first letter looked like a 'G'… or was it a 'C'? What did the message say? And, more importantly, who had sent it? It had to have been a wizard...

Meanwhile, Goobert had roughly torn off her blouse, and was narrowing his eyes at her.

"Don't you dare take your mind away! I want you right /here/ when I claim you. I want you to be here, to be conscious of my every move on your worthless body..."

Rim shivered, turning away. She thought back, and suddenly had a flashback to a dream she had recently had...

_In her dream, a young boy with dark hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes was standing by her window. Rim was inside, crying, waiting for someone to help her, head in her lap... She suddenly felt a gentle touch on her shoulder._

"Sorry. Are you all right?" the boy asked her, looking concerned.

Rim gazed up at him and drowned in his beautiful face.. His curved cheekbones, shapely nose, shining gentle eyes, long eyelashes

"What's your name?" she asked, dazed with the beauty in front of her.

"Fellatio," the young man replied. "Listen - any time you need help, call me. Just call my name and I will come."  
  
Rim snapped back from her memory as she felt her brother's long cold shaft enter her, and collapsed mentally.

"Fellatio..." she cried, aloud. "Please, Fellatio..."

The thing she expected least was to see Goobert's shocked, lust-filled face as he slowly eased out of her, looking more aroused than ever before.


End file.
